


Opposites Attract

by chaineddove



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who are similar naturally repel; opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> One scene, two viewpoints. Krad/Dark implications. Make up your own minds about Satoshi and Daisuke.

Those who are similar naturally repel.

It’s the way things are in my world. Things that are the same do not fit well together. The Hikari art wants Niwa hands, and the Hikari pushes me out of his mind, even though we are just the same. Dark, too; he pushes at me, repels me, feathers and pride and angry, intelligent eyes. I meet him strike for strike, spell for spell, and we are just the same, so he pushes away. I don’t know when it started. We were one once, I think, two halves of the same whole.

Maybe it’s natural that he pushes away, because we are the same.

Someday he will die, and then he will belong to me again, as he did, once. Once we are both gone, and everything ends, we will still be just the same, but we will be one again, and then everything will be right. There will be nowhere for him to go, and he will be mine. When I kill him. Someday.

_Soon._

My tamer shudders with apprehension at my dark thoughts. He is exhausted; he has not been sleeping or eating well lately. My host body is always ill. _We will erase them,_ I tell him soothingly. _We will erase it all, and everything will end._

He does not seem comforted.

***

Opposites attract.

It happens naturally, like magnets pulling together against their will. That has to be why fate throws us together however hard I try to get away. Black and white, light and shadows, cruelty and kindness, we are exact opposites. I don’t remember how or where it started with us. Maybe we weren’t quite so different back then. It’s been too many generations to know for sure. I think about it now, all the time, and realize I don’t remember. I wonder how much he remembers every time we clash. We’re always clashing. We can’t help it.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Daisuke mutters. “You’re making my head hurt. I haven’t slept in days.”

There has been too much work, so now there are bags under his eyes. He’s been wearing sunglasses around the house so Emiko doesn’t pounce on him with her home remedies for heartbreak, which she claims is what’s wrong with him. _You need to concentrate on not falling asleep in class,_ I snap at him, more irritated than I’d intended. _Even the Hikari is handling this better than you._

Across the room, the young detective looks cool and composed, the complete opposite of my haphazard tamer with his hair going in all directions and blurry eyes. They’re polar opposites too, I think, and I wonder how soon Daisuke will catch on to the fact that trying to stay away from the Hikari is impossible. He turns his head, meets our eyes. Somewhere behind the cool blue is fire, I know, and Krad.

Daisuke shudders. “He looks like he wants to kill me,” he whimpers.

 _Don’t think about him anymore,_ I tell him.

“But he’s right _there!_ ”

_Of course he is. Don’t think about him, anyway._

I’m talking to myself, but he doesn’t have to know that.


End file.
